


PhDs

by Pukayio



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Established Relationship, It's the middle of the night, M/M, Moreid, Short & Sweet, This was a prompt on Tumblr, sorry - Freeform, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukayio/pseuds/Pukayio
Summary: okay so this was a tumblr prompt which has been on my list for way too long and since i've been binge-watching some older seasons of criminal minds i felt compelled to write this"wanna hear a chemistry joke?"
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 9
Kudos: 328





	PhDs

**Author's Note:**

> okAY fair warning; i haven't slept in 32 hours (in which i only watched criminal minds) and i didn't even proofread so sorry! also this was just supposed to be cute & sweet and uhh yeah i needed to get it out of my system
> 
> BTW the title is just a working title, i'll probs change it later

It had been a slow day for the BAU department and the crew had decided to take a break and continue in the morning with ‘fresh eyes’, as Rossi liked to call it. They were on the way back to the hotel, paired in SUVs and ready to turn in for the night.

That’s exactly how one Dr. Spencer Reid found himself in the passenger’s seat while Agent Derek Morgan was driving.

“I don’t get how you have PhDs in Chemistry and Engineering, and _yet_ failed to get your driver’s license,” Derek mused when they slowed in front of a red light. Spencer looked at him and frowned.

“You forgot Mathematics,” he stated as a matter of fact, which issued a huff from the tan man sitting beside him.

“Oh, right. Chemistry, Engineering _and_ Mathematics. Excuse me,” Derek laughed and playfully hit the other’s thigh.

“You know I could help you with that,” he offered before pulling into the hotel’s parking lot.

“I know you will keep offering, but no thank you. I think I’ll stick with JJ. At least she doesn’t keep distracting me when I’m trying to focus,” Spencer answered and raised a playful eyebrow.

“So, you’re saying I’m a distraction?” Derek questioned, pretending to be mildly hurt by the insinuation. “Like a bad distraction or a good distraction?”

Spencer sighed and made his way out of the car and towards the entrance of the hotel.

“Come on, Der. I’m really tired. Can we go back to playful banter in the morning?” Spencer nudged the other when he caught up to him. Derek’s eyes softened and he leaned down for a quick peck to Spencer’s temple. They’d had a long day and some sleep did sound wonderful right about now.

“Of course, pretty boy. Let’s go,” Derek said, taking Spencer’s hand.

Once they’d checked in with the front desk and made their way up to their room, both had been too tired to actually remove anything other than their shoes and socks before hitting the mattress.

“Spence, I know you’re tired but we gotta get out of these clothes, kid.” Spencer groaned and rolled on his stomach.

“I’m not in the mood, Derek,” he grumbled into the sheets. Derek rolled his eyes and gave Spencer a gentle shove.

“You know what I mean, come on. At least take off your jeans and vest. It’ll be much more comfortable.” Spencer responded by rolling on his back and Derek took it upon himself to get them both comfortable and settled under the sheets.

After a while, they could finally relax in the bed, tangled up in each other, sleep slowly creeping up on both of them.

“Hey, wanna hear a chemistry joke?” Spencer spoke up suddenly and if Derek hadn’t been half asleep, he might have responded with a very clear ‘No’ and would point out that it was 2.30AM.

“…is that a no?” Spencer asked a little bit softer and God, if that didn’t make Derek feel the slightest bit of regret at not indulging his boyfriend.

“Sorry… were you expecting a reaction?” Derek finally answered and had to turn his head only to catch the most flabbergasted look on the doctor’s face.

“Wow,” Spencer breathed and Derek couldn’t help the smug smile that spread across his face. “I’m _so_ in love with you,” Spencer said and leaned in to kiss Derek square on the lips.

If either had had any more energy, maybe things would’ve gone entirely different, but right now they were both exhausted and needed their sleep urgently. So, they both settled on cuddling and falling asleep in each other’s arms.

“As am I with you, boy wonder. As am I,” Derek whispered before they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading guys, i love uuuu


End file.
